


The Most Terrible Poverty is Loneliness

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Series: Shout Out Loud and Dance With Glee, Let's Turn This Twosome Into Three [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bullying, High School AU, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Physical Abuse, Vibrators, cheerleader wash, cheerleading, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: It's been some months since York decided to travel and North made his way to college, and things are only getting harder for Wash. Request fic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoungJusticeAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungJusticeAddict/gifts).



> I'm not dead!!!! Also I know I said I wasn't continuing this but I got a request from the lovely youngjusticeaddict <3 This is their version of what happened next, but I'm saying now its non cannon. I have my version of what happens after York goes away and this isn't it, therefore it's just a fun not so little thing. Thank you for being my first request YJA <3 it means alot! (I'm sorry I diverged a little but its got almost all the elements!)
> 
> Also I'm going to Florida for two weeks tomorrow so no writing will be done.As well as that I've singed up for the TVB big bag and my story's not even halfway so I'm sorry I'm slow
> 
> GAH it's six am here! I just want to get on a plane and go!
> 
> Almighty beautiful people, this is sadly unbeta'd but I tried, I really did.

“Did you get the Canon?”

“David come out for your dinner! Yes, I have both the eig-“

“Eighty-D, that’s the one. Where’s the Nikon?”

“Eleanor, do we really need both of them? David! Get down here!”

 _”Eleanor, do we really need both of them?_ Of course we do! Would I ask you for both if we didn’t…”

“Jesus Christ, I’ll get it. DAVID WASHINGTON GET DOWN HERE NO-“

The door opened and seventeen year old David Washington stumbled from his bedroom, laptop perched on one hand as he made his way to the apartments living area. His mother was dashing around, instructing her husband on what she needed. Karl Washington was dragging along a half opened suit case that was filled with recording equipment, in his other hand he held a camera and on his shoulder swung a carrier bag. The greying forty-one year old stopped yelling for his boy as soon as he arrived, and indicated his head towards the kitchen.

“Your dinner is ready, curry, I made enough for two days so you should be okay.” His response was a distant hum as the teenager sat on the couch, resting the open laptop on the coffee table.

“Karl, the lenses… where are my-“

“In the suitcase.” The exasperated male informed his wife, finding her Nikon perched on top of a shelf alongside her Mambila figure. “I bought laundry detergent so you have no excuse not to wash your clothes this time.” Another grumble was the response from their son who leaned closer to the computer, and began to type. “And don’t forget Mrs. Ryan down the hall won’t be here on Thursday so she asked you to feed her cat. David? David at you listening?”

“Yeah, yeah… feed cat… Thursday… can do.” Even Eleanor stopped, fair eyebrow cocked upwards as she gazed to her son. Something was certainly distracting him if the mention of their neighbours calico didn’t attract his attention.

“If you don’t start answering your father, I’m going to take that laptop with me all the way to Skellig Michael.” That earned his gaze as he gazed to the thirty-nine year old woman. Eleanor Washington was slightly younger than her husband and considerably tighter wound. She certainly wore the pants in the relationship, leaving most of the cooking and cleaning to her partner. They had worked together for over twenty years, visited six continents and countless countries for the nature magazine that Karl worked for. Eleanor was a freelancer photographer, but her desire to travel and see the world meant she was more than happy to go with her husband wherever his work took him.

Where they got their sensible, quiet son from they’d never know.

“Now are you going to come over here and give your mom a hug?” Her face was wrinkled far beyond her years, freckles dusting her cheeks and neck in a similar pattern to her son. Still Wash thought his mother was the most beautiful woman he knew, and with a small smile he managed to push himself off the chair and wander into her arms. “Tu vas me manquer mon chou.” She kissed his forehead affectionately.

“Ich werde dich auch vermissen." The multilingual boy responded, feeling his father ruffle his hair as his son pulled back from the blonde woman. 

“I don’t think French and German is what we need to be brushing up on.” Kari passed a thick book to his wife while Washington read the font.

“But I thought they speak English in Ireland.” He tilted his head in confusion as his father finally zipped up the case they were taking with them.

“They do, but after Skellig Michael we’ll be making our way to… erm…”

“Corca Dhuibhne.” Eleanor finished her partners sentence, pocketing the fat but travel sized book. “They primarily speak Irish there, we’re going to travel around to a few places like that. Ugh, I wish you’d come with us Wash, you’d absolutely love all these places.” Her hands cupped his cheeks a little too tightly, squishing them together but he didn’t care to pull away from the parental grip.

“I ‘ave school Mom.” He tried to reason as she continued to squish his face.

“Our sensible boy… alright then! We should get going.” He was finally released from her death grip but not before she planted another kiss against his forehead. “We left money for when you need more food, we’ll always be contactable and if you hear from North or York tell them we said hello.”

“Eleanor do you have the passports?”

“Of course I have the passports!” They immediately began bickering. One last check of the equipment, a pat on the back from dad and yet another facial kiss from mom and the two of them were gone. The room was a bit of a mess in their wake, what with his parents having pulled everything apart looking for their proper equipment. It only took him a moment to tidy up, a half an hour to plate up and eat his dinner and twenty minutes to shower. The laptop accompanied him everywhere, even resting on the toilet seat as he showered himself. The tell-tale chime of skype never sounded out however, causing his heart to sink.

There wasn’t even a missed call or text on his phone to explain why both of his boyfriends were now forty seven minutes late to their online date. He felt ready to give up as he donned his boxer shorts and crawled into bed. The laptop was perched beside him, and he knew he should close it down but he couldn’t bring himself to.

He couldn’t remember the last time he got to talk to York, let alone when he would get to be online with both him and North. He had been looking forward to this all day but now it no longer seemed like their date would be a possibility. His eyes began to grow heavy as he stretched out to close the laptop, but suddenly he heard the jingle.

**_Spenema is Calling._ **

Wash almost flung the laptop off the bed as he reached out to try answer the call. His excitable hands slipped, nearly rejecting it, but he managed to press accept and York’s face filled the screen.

“Baaaaaaaaaaa….” It froze immediately, York’s face was a blur and Wash could almost count the pixels. He let out a disappointed sigh, of course the Wi-Fi in Norway was terrible. “-me see you… yo…”

“York?” A disheartened Wash questioned, gazing to the frozen image of his boyfriend. The image glitched, catching up with the male on the other end of the connection before shorting out once more and freezing.

“Wash?” He could hear through the speaker, considerably clearer.

“York? Can you hear me?” He could hear something akin to an echo of his own voice but more muffled and York’s silvery voice escaped from the laptop’s speakers.

“I can’t…. s-s-see…. Cam… is it on…. Wash?”

**Connection Interrupted.**

Washington let out a frustrated groan at the text that now flashed across a black screen. York’s voice was gone and now even the pixilated picture of his shirtless boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. He felt exhausted, defeated and painfully lonely, and York hadn’t even been able to get a sentence out this time before the connection cut.

_Bing!_

Cracking open one eye, the boy gazed to the laptop before he sat up in his bed and opened up facebook. The flashing chat box was the one that he, North and York used to keep in contact with each other. 

__**Carter Yorkshire 11:23**  
Was?  
Wash*  
God dammit!  
I can’t type this early in the morning. 

**David Washington 11:23**  
I’m here. 

**Carter Yorkshire 11:23**  
WAAASSSHHHHH! Why didn’t you turn on your camera? :( 

**David Washington 11:24**  
Pretty sure the problem is your connection. Not my camera! 

**Carter Yorkshire 11:24**  
:(((((((((  
Imu  
I wanted to see you D: 

**David Washington 11:25**  
I wanted to see you too :( 

**Carter Yorkshire 11:26**  
Wyh dont you call me this time?  
Why* 

**David Washington 11:26**  
I don’t think it’s gonna work this time. Maybe we should just chat here? 

**Carter Yorkshire 11:26**  
:(((((((((((!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
OK  
I’m sorry 

**David Washington 11:26**  
It’s not your fault :)  
Ilu 

**Carter Yorkshire 11:27**  
ILU TOO! -3- 

**David Washington 11:27**  
HAHA what is that?! 

**Carter Yorkshire 11:27**  
It’s a kissy face emoji. nOrth would find it funny! Where is he? 

**David Washington 11:29**  
Idk he isn’t online.  
This date was kinda a bust :/ 

**Carter Yorkshire 11:29**  
I’m sorry again 

**David Washington 11:30**  
omg it’s not your fault! XD what’s the plan for today? 

**Carter Yorkshire 11:31**  
I gotta get up soon. Tour guide’s bringing us up this mountain. I can’t remember how to spell it SKOR and then like the little A that mixes with the E. It’s something like that.  
‘  
**David Washington 11:31**  
Sounds so real :P 

**Carter Yorkshire 11:32**  
It is! I should really get up if I wanna be readyintime to go  
Ready in time  
ou know what I mean  
You*!!! 

**David Washington 11:34**  
You’re already going?  
:(  
Imu 

**Carter Yorkshire 11:40**  
I don’t wanna miss anything.  
I’ll take lots of pictures!  
OH! I should send you a photo from yesterday, you can make it your wallpaper and think of me often ^^ 

**David Washington 11:41**  
You’re so lame haha!  
Go get ready!  
Ilu  
Mom and dad said hi btw. 

**Carter Yorkshire 11:41**  
AW if their not gone tell them I said hi  <3  
I love you lots!!! 

**David Washington 11:41**  
Okay, I’m sorry I can’t ignore THAT mistake.  
It’s they’re 

**Carter Yorkshire 11:42**  
Could you let me finish? :P 

**David Washington 11:44**  
Sorry! 

**Carter Yorkshire 11:44**  
Just something else you have to make up to me when I’m back ;)  
I love you  
And I miss you  
Same for North if he sees this!!!!  
I’ll sent the picture then I really gotta go! 

**David Washington 11:46**  
Okay  
I love and miss you too xxx  
I’ll message you the detailr fr the ext date night okay? 

**Carter Yorkshire 11:46**  
WOAH looks like someone’s getting sleepy xD  
Go to bed!  
Imagine I’m cuddling you  
Sleep well gorgeous! 

**David Washington 11:50**  
I’m not sleepy!  
I’m wid awake  
Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

**Carter Yorkshire 11:50**  
Then what was that? :P 

**Carter Yorkshire 11:59**  
Wash? 

**Carter Yorkshire 12:10**  
Aww my cutie fell asleep?  
Ok I really need to go  
Im all dressed!  
Ilu bb xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Next date night wear the grey boxers ;) 

Wash’s breathing was deep, vibrating in the back of his throat and coming out as soft snores as he passed out on the pillow beside his open laptop. It didn’t take very long for the machine to hibernate, the room growing darker and managing to help the young man sink further into sleep.

His body felt heavy with exhaustion, aside from his alarm for school, there was certainly nothing that could wake him.

 _“Tsumi no Saigo wa Namida Ja Nai yo Zutto Kurushiku Seottekunda…”_ Wash jolted awake at his phone buzzing, his heart stopped in his chest for a moment but he stretched out an arm and haphazardly flopped it around until his hand closed around his cellphone. _“Deguchi Mienai Kanjou Me.”_

“What? Oh my god, what? Who is this?” The exhausted teenager pretty much snapped into the phone, his eyes were already drooping closed, dragging him back to slumber.

“David?” His heart leapt, eyes opening wide as he heard the soft voice on the other end of the line.

“North!” He excitedly called out, no longer caring if he needed sleep. He could almost see the reassuring smile that he was sure crossed his boyfriend’s lips.

“I’m sorry if I woke you.” The blonde rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. It felt so good to hear once of their voices, especially without it freezing constantly.

“Don’t be, where were you earlier?” North hesitated and Wash held onto his breath as he waited an answer.

“I’m sorry… this is so lame but I just fell asleep. Practice ran overtime and I had so much work before that so I just kind of collapsed into bed when I came home. Forgive me?” It was almost impossible not to, perhaps because he was just so glad to hear his voice for the first time in what felt like an age.

“I forgive you.” He tiredly mused, earning a satisfied hum.

“York’s not online is he?”

“No he’s climbing up some mountain by now… why are ye’wake?” His words slurred slightly, a sure sign he was still sleepy, but he pushed passed it.

“Honestly? I had a dream… and I missed you…” There was no ignoring the underlying mischief in North’s voice and Wash chuckled.

“You missed me?” He questioned quietly, really wishing this conversation could have happened three hours ago when their boyfriend was also online.

“Mmhmm… it’s been ages since I’ve been home… and my hands getting pretty bored doing all the work by itself.” Wash wanted to chuckle at his boyfriends words but it really had been a while, and his own hand was getting a little dull by now, not to mention he still felt strange about using York’s parting gift. Still the image of North touching himself was a pretty appealing image.

“What do you miss about me?” Wash questioned, legs kicking the blankets a little to the side, he was getting pretty warm.

“Okay, level with me, do you want a romantic answer or the truth?” North’s raspy chuckle on the other line made Wash wish he was closer, he wished he could feel that warm air against his neck as his boyfriend held him.

“Well I’m taking off my underwear so… I’ll let you judge.” Wash smiled, managing to remove his boxers with one hand. His words earned an approving moan from North.

“Send me a picture?” He practically pleaded and Wash could hear him stirring on the other line. He wondered if his boyfriend was clothed or naked, and whether he was sitting up in bed or lying down with his hand already around himself.

“Well I think you’re going to have to sweet talk me a little more if you want anything worth seeing.” Wash lightly brushed against his still mostly soft cock, fingertips lightly teasing just as he knew North would were he here. At least old North would, university North would have his tongue half way down Wash’s throat before he could even say hello, the distance was killing all of them.

“Mmm… okay what do I miss about you?” North mused, his voice deliciously raspy. “God I miss…”

“If you mention something about lollipops or biting my lip or tongue, I swear I’ll bite yours off next time I see you.” Wash smiled as he earned a chuckle, and he hoped North wasn’t aware how he did indeed lick his lips at the image.

“I can’t help it… I feel like my thoughts are a lot less pure the longer I’m away… all I can think about is your mouth around my cock. Fuck I miss waking up to your tongue.” Wash squirmed, recalling the feeling of dull nails scraping against his scalp, and North’s moans causing every hair on his back to stand up as he swallowed him with ease. 

“I don’t think you’d last long before cumming in my mouth.” Wash attempted to tease back, recalling just how North would cling to his head near his neck and keep him close as he came. It was a little rough, but North didn’t get rough often so Wash still saw the appeal in it.

“Nah… I wanna cum all over your pretty face.” Wash could feel his cheeks burn as North let whatever was on his mind spill from his lips.

“Ew, that’s gross.” He couldn’t help the smile, or how he got harder at the image of just that. “I guess I’d have to lick it off my lips though…”

“Mmmm, I guess you would… next time I’m down we need to find a way into the locker rooms… been a while since we made a mess.”

“I dunno, I might have made one in the shower last practice.” Wash was lying, it had been forever since he even hung around the locker rooms after games or practices, but he didn’t need to think about that right now.

“Oh? What were you thinking of?” Wash’s mind searched his memories and he smiled lazily.

“Oh just… thinkin’ about this one time when these two creeps cornered me in the locker room?”

“What?!” North’s tone entirely changed and Wash hid a grin. “When was this? What happened? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine… it was weird at first, and I told them I wasn’t interested but they were persistent. I think one was the quarterback… he did kiss me though, and I’m not going to lie North… it was really hot...” He could almost feel his boyfriend relax on the other end of the line. “Then his boyfriend started feeling me up from behind…”

“It sounds creepier when you say it all like that.” The elder on the other end of the line mused. “I did tell you that you could change your mind.” A scoff escaped the high school student.

“Oh I did not have a choice, you were going to kiss me no matter what.” He was glad of the fact, because the mere memory of their lips on his for the first time was still one of his favourite for those lonely nights. “Did I ever tell you guys that I jacked off in the shower after you left?”

“Mmhmm… we tried to recreate it for York, remember?”

“Oh yeah… it kinda didn’t work when you were slipped into the shower with me. I don’t remember some guy fingering me when it first happened.” Yet again he earned that beautiful laugh and he felt a warmth spread through him.

“Can you blame me? My gorgeous boyfriend dripping wet and moaning our names? I’m surprised I didn’t get in there quicker…. Mmmm tell me you’re hard Wash… I wanna see a picture…” The younger’s teeth snagged on his lip as he bit back a moan. 

“Almost…”

“If I was there you’d be hard… I’d make sure of it. I’d hold onto those slim hips of yours and lick along your skin from freckle to freckle until you’re shivering and begging me to touch you properly. Maybe I will… maybe I’ll stretch you and get you ready for when I cum inside of you…”That earned a moan and the younger male squirmed on the bed, feeling his sphincter tense at the thoughts of North doing just that. “I still have marks on my back from the last time… you really need to cut those nails.”

“You have more than enough blood, you were fine.” Wash still felt his face heat up at the memory of hte painful gasp that escaped his boyfriend when he dug his nails into his lower back, biting on his shoulder so hard it left a very persistent mark. “I might have gotten carried away.”

“That’s fine… I’ll carry… you away… sorry that was lame.” Wash melted a little inside, it wasn’t often he thought of North as _cute_.

“You could carry me to new heights.”

“Heheh, yeah, make you see stars…” Things got quiet for a moment and North sighed. “I miss you… I really do… not just for sex. I miss being near you.”

“North if you’re going to get me all nostalgic and sad there won’t really be much of a photo to send you.” Wash tried to reason, ignoring the painful tightening of his heart at his boyfriend’s words. He just couldn’t think too much about the distance, it hurt enough. “But I miss you too…” Another lingering moment of silence followed.

“You know, if you need some help I’d suggest finally putting York’s generous gift to use.” Wash’s entire face went bright red and he let out a squeak.

“North I can’t!”

“Why not? There’s nothing wrong with it Wash, you know York would only give you something like that if it felt good. I’m willing to bet you’ll love it even more than he did… it’ll probably fill you up almost as much as I could…. Wash? You still here babe?”

“Yeah…” He was rummaging, taking the vibrator out of the locker and examining it. His cheeks grew warmer just looking to the black toy in his hands. He hadn’t been comfortable with the idea of playing with it before, having never used one so he just hid it in his locker and changed the subject whenever York asked him what he thought of it. Only York could get away with giving his boyfriends one of his sex toys each so they’d think about him.

“You’re holding it aren’t you?” He could just imagine North’s shit eating grin. “Which one did he give you?”

“I dunno… it’s black… and it looks like a fat caterpillar… it has yellow strips and…”

“Oh he gave you bumblebee.” Wash let out a spluttering sound as his boyfriend recognised the toy from his vague description. “Be careful with that, the vibrations can be… well it’s powerful.”

“What one did he give you?” Wash questioned, having not really been exposed much to the line-backers toys.

“Oh erm… this purple masturbator thing…”

“Wait… so he gives you a god damn masturbation thing and I get something to shove up my ass?” North’s snicker was a little annoying, but still strangely relaxing.

“Don’t read into it love… tell you what? Why don’t you give that little toy a try and then make a decision based on…. Oh shit.”

“What is it?” Wash’s complacency disappeared and he tense at the chance in tone on the phone. North was silent for a moment or two, then he swore under his breath.

“Fuck, my roommates are back…” Both let out a frustrated groan, and Wash could swear he was cursed. “Wash I’m sorry I…”

“It’s fine… it’s fine…” He sounded frustrated, but he was, however that wasn’t directed towards North himself. “I love you, and I know it’d be weird if they caught you with your pants down.”

“I love you too… I’m sorry, we’ll talk soon properly. Have a great time at the game, I’m sorry I can’t make it I-“

“North it’s fine.” Wash ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair and hoped he sounded more positive than he was. “Honestly… I’ll… I’ll see you when I see you.”

“Night Wash.” He could hear the elder blow a kiss and the younger rolled his eyes, unable to help his small smile. “Send me that picture if you can.”

“Pervert!” And with that, North hung up, leaving him entirely alone again. He was lying on his back with a semi, his cell in one hand and York’s parting gift in the other. The intimidating toy had been trapped in his locker for months now. He hadn’t even looked at it since he got it. Dropping his phone, Wash gave into his growing curiosity and turned on the toy. The sounds it made were obscenely loud, even on its lowest setting and his cheeks burned brightly.

Thank goodness no one else was in the house.

***

Things like this were the reason he missed date night. Roommates that fell into the apartment at all hours, who yelled and banged on his door until he got up and drank with them in the living room at three in the morning. North was pretty sure that the other guys he lived with had a problem, but apparently so did he if the lukewarm beer can in his hand was any indicator. The late nights were killer, but he had to make the effort. University would go by so much smoother if North could get along with his roommates, and thankfully Wash understood that.

“If we’re going to play this game, can we stop singling people out?” North pleaded as Connor laughed obnoxiously, reminding everyone of James’ unsuccessful carpark blowjob from last week. The flushed James nodded in agreement with North.

“Yeah. Just vague statements from now on.” North shared a smile with him and James took in a deep breath. “Alright, my turn… never have I ever… done anal.”

“Are you kidding me?” North, the single gay guy questioned as he glared to James and shook his head disapprovingly. “Last time I stand up for your sorry ass.” He drank down a decent portion of his drink, eyes flickering closed as he pulled the can away and licked his lips. For five straight guys, the people he shared his apartment with were abnormally curious about his sex life, and suddenly the questions began to bombard him. “Yes I have bottomed.” He informed Lawrence with an eye roll. “I’m in a loving relationship with two guys, do you really think I haven’t bottomed? That’s the best part about being with another man, you can experience _everything_.” He earned one or two grossed out looks, but immediately they were replaced by curiosity. “I also think it’s really fucking sad that out of all the guys here I’m the only one who’s had anal in any way.” Trent looked uncomfortably towards the blonde on the couch, struggling to find the words.

“When you say anal…” North grinned from behind his can.

“Get to know your prostate Trent, you’ll thank me for it.” He threw in a wink, earning a disgusted look in return. In his pocket, his phone buzzed and he pulled it out to see there was a snapchat from Hufflepoof on his cell. His grin turned wicked as he recalled his request before hanging up. He happily opened it, making sure no one else could see his cell as he didn’t want any of these lousy fuckers to get a look at his precious Washington.

North had expected another naked picture to add to the already growing collection hidden on his cell, perhaps of him in front of the mirror like last time, or just of his dick. His stomach lurched when he was treated to the sight of his boyfriends flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. His stomach was a mess and his free hand was still holding onto his erection. The caption only read _“I got a little carried away”_ and North felt the blood pool around his groin as he realised Wash hadn’t yet put away the new toy he finally decided to use.

He was utterly mesmerised by the image, only noticing the countdown timer in the corner as it reached three seconds. He scrambled, trying to take a screenshot of the erotic image and managed to do so just before it disappeared forever. Once making sure it was secure in his images, he grinned and stood up.

“Speaking of getting to know your prostate.” The group groaned, the disgusted sound growing even louder as it became apparent that North didn’t even care enough to hide his semi. He looked James straight in the eye, while they all shared the apartment, it was the two of them who shared the bedroom beside the bathroom. “Erm… I’d recommend maybe knocking before you come in.”

“You’re fucking gross North!” His roommate laughed, still meaning it a little as the elder slipped into his dark room, needing to get better acquainted with the latest image his boyfriend sent him.

***

“Wait, so it’s called a Bumblebee?” Wash’s cheeks grew bright red as he looked around them, making sure the rest of the squad was too far away to hear. 

“Can we not blurt this out?” He pleaded with the girl across from him who threw her eyes to heaven.

“Oh hush, girls can talk about sex toys, why can’t guys?” Connie was hushed again, as Wash didn’t want any mention of sex anywhere near Tucker. He was pretty sure that guy could hone in on the mere mention, even if the couple of hundred spectators still leaving the stands was mostly drowning out Connie and Wash’s conversations.

The game had gone well, and the Merc’s had of course won, but there was definitely less of a turnout than there usually was for the matches. Since last year’s class graduated, the interested seemed to dwindle just a little. The new team and the players that had replaced them were good, but they just weren’t as exciting.

Still, the stellar routines from the cheer squad got the smaller crowed pumped up, so Wash at least felt like he had accomplished something. He and Connie were gathering together the last of the equipment as the rest of the team headed to the shower. Connie wasn’t really helping, she was sitting down and toying with her shoelaces, while musing to herself.

“Bumblebee…”

“Look I don’t think that’s the brand.” Wash informed her, stuffing away the pompoms into a gym bag. “That’s just what North called it.”

“Well find out what it is. Because if it can cheer you up as much as it clearly has, I could probably do with it in my life.” Connie was Wash’s best friend now that his partners were no longer around. She was small and gorgeous, with plenty of guys more than interested in dating her, yet she still was single and still used any opportunity to moan about how lonely she was. “I mean my one’s just… old at this point… and boring and… ugh.” Her giant brown eyes turned to Wash and she let out a sigh. “Maybe I don’t need a toy… maybe I need to get laid.”

“Pretty sure most guys would help you out with that.” Wash smiled, trying to be supportive even though he was tired of having this conversation. Connie looked to the stand where there were indeed some guys trying to get her attention, she just wrinkled her nose.

“Nah…”

“What about Emiline? You guys have always been weirdly clos…” Wash cut himself as a death glare was thrown his way. Connie tried to look threatening but her pink cheeks were making her less so.

“Shut up.” She hissed, really wishing she hadn’t said so much to Wash that one time they got drunk and watched Mama Mia. The tiny female stood up, wandering over and shoving her own pompoms into his hands. “I’d appreciate if we could leave _that_ conversation out of this.” Wash let out a groan, rolling his eyes.

“Oh c’mon… I think she’s into you… what’s the harm in checking it out and seeing if it goes anywhere?” He tried to sound vague, but Washington had more than enough reason to believe that South was interested in his friend, considering she really wasn’t very quiet in the middle of the night.

“Like I’m going to ruin six years of friendship because of a little curiosity.” Curiosity was a mild word. Connie was attractive to guys, but if she was honest, she had never been as interested in them as they were in her. It had plagued her for well over a year now, but she wasn’t able to commit to the idea of being a lesbian just yet. Just because she drunkenly made out with two, or three, or maybe six girls didn’t mean anything.

“Well if you’re feeling curious then get creative.” Wash suggested with a shrug as he pulled the bag over his shoulder and grabbed the cooler Carolina had brought to keep some water in. Connie followed him back to the equipment shed, confused.

“Creative?” This earned a hum from her friend.

“You know what South’s favourite toy is?” The brunette’s face turned a bright red as she was posed the question. He could almost hear her heart beating quicker as she scrambled for words.

“Why would I… w-what are you… how do you… I-I don’t…” She cleared her throat, glancing around to make sure no one was close and stood a little closer to Wash. “What… what is her favourite?” Each word was more of a mumble than the last as she shyly questioned her chuckling friend.

“She’s got this fleshlight.” Wash shuttered at the vivid memory of just going downstairs for a drink of water and witnessing that. “Don’t ask me how I know.” Connie followed him to the shed, she didn’t carry anything and literally was no help, she didn’t even talk to him as she contemplated this new knowledge. 

Connie watched as her friend left their cheer equipment in the shed, and she even helped by handing him the key to lock it up. The pitch was mostly empty by now with spectators gone, and most of the teams in the locker rooms.

“You know what I miss?” Connie mused as they finished loving up the shed. “Emiline’s parties… they don’t happy anymore now that she’s left the school.”

“I’ll tell you what I miss…”

“Is it your boyfriend? Fag.” Wash’s expression immediately turned dark as whoever was behind him spoke. Connie watched the increase of lines in his forehead and around his nose, and she noticed how he took in a deep breath before turning around.

“Actually yeah, yeah that’s right, how on earth did you know?” He spoke calmly, examining the two before him. This year saw a lot of changes to the school, with old friends leaving, and new students starting. There were freshmen filling the halls, as well as a number of transfers. Most of them seemed to come from Alpha Academy, a private school that was more commonly known as the Mother of Invention because of the impressive alumni the school had produced. Even with its rich history, finding had been pulled from the institute, resulting in its closure and Leonard Church High School got an awful lot bigger.

If Wash was correct, the two before him were a result of the closure, Ephron Long and Cecil Kyle. Even their names were as obnoxious as their attitudes. Ephron was the new quarterback, having replaced North and while he was pretty good at the game, he had nothing on his predecessor and Wash had a feeling he knew it.

The two men were eyeing him up, appearing confused by the young man’s previous statement. Wash maintained his calm expression, ignoring the worried look in Connie’s eye.

“What? Something wrong with that?” The two began to snicker, exchanging glances towards each other. Ephron was tall, but not quite as big as North and his dark skin and jet black hair was a total contrast to his boyfriend. He was handsome for sure, but Wash could already tell that his personality was the kind that couldn’t be covered up by good looks.

“A lot actually…” The quarter back approached him but Wash stood his ground. “We don’t need a little faggot like you anywhere near us.” 

“Good.” The younger’s face twisted into a smile. “Because I’ve no interest in being anywhere near you. C’mon Connie.” He took her hand and led her away from the two, not looking back. His grip was a little tight, but aside from that he maintained a calm expression. Connie jogged to keep up with her taller friend.

“You think those were the guys Tucker was talking about?” She wondered out loud, recalling their squad mate getting cornered by some of the new guys and harassed. Wash rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Well if they are, then they’re fucking idiots. Pretty sure Tucker gets laid more than anyone else at this fucking school.” Connie chuckled, feeling his hand loosen as he approached the locker rooms. “How about we do something? If you give me a chance to get changed I’ll…” Connie’s face was answer enough as she looked apologetic, biting her lip. “Tomorrow? We should do something tomorrow.” The small brunette smiled and nodded, giving him a quick hug.

“I like the sound of that. I’ll text you later.” He let her go and made his way into an almost empty locker room. Some more new guys were leaving it, including the twins Ioan and Ethan. Ioan gave Wash a small smile and a nod of the head, while Ethan hardly noticed him. The elder twin was a new member on the football team, having taken Sam’s place, while Ioan joined the cheer squad with Wash and their cousin Carolina. He was quiet, almost as much as Ezekiel, and Wash was willing to bet his brother was the same. They left, followed by Ezekiel and some others until it was just Wash all alone. He tried to hurry his shower and getting dressed as he didn’t like being alone in here. He had wonderful memories of the room, but without North or York close by, those memories just made him feel lonelier.

The damp male pulled his stuff out of his locker once he was dressed and flung his bag over his shoulder. He turned just in time to see Ephron and Cecil enter and his heart sank. He attempted to lower his head and slip by, but neither moved from the door frame.

“Didn’t we mention that we didn’t need you near us?” Ephron quizzed, tilting his head with an unimpressed look on his face. Wash looked up, maintaining his snarky grin.

“Yeah, but you see the problem right now is you’re kind of stopping me from leaving, so really this is your fault.” His logic seemed to go over their heads as they didn’t move and Wash decided on a different approach. “You know the last time I got cornered in this room I ended up getting laid, so I’m actually pretty fine with this.” He expected a disgusted look, or maybe just enough confusion for his words to reach their tiny brains for him to slip by, but instead they just grinned.

“Oh we know… we asked about you David Washington.” The blonde frowned at the use of his name. “You’re not just a faggot, you’re a little gay slut… dating the quarterback AND the line backer at the same time?”

“See. When you say it like that, it sounds like they weren’t also dating. I resent the implication that I’m any kind of cheater.” That earned a disgusted look, but these guys were clearly jerks so he couldn’t care less what they thought of him. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d really like to not have to look at your faces, so if you could just…” Cecil moved so he couldn’t get out, and suddenly Wash felt a lot more worried than he would have liked to admit. He shifted his eyes, gazing to Ephron then back Cecil.

“You have a smart mouth on you Washington.” The quarterback noted, and Wash could remember both of his boyfriends having said similar things in the past, he had a feeling this wasn’t going in the same direction however, and honestly he didn’t want it to.

“Look, I can understand you don’t like me, after all I’m dating the two people you replaced. You know, people who actually know how to play footba-“Wash staggered, his feet slipping on the ground before he collapsed on the ground. His cheek was thumping, he could already feel it swelling and he gazed upwards to the men above him. “Dude what the fuck?” He cupped his cheek, hissing a little at the stinging sensation and his eyes grew reluctantly teary.

“Epsilon…”Cecil hesitantly addressed his friend, unsure if this was the right course of action, but Wash couldn’t help himself as he laughed.

“Epsilon? What kind of fucking nickname is that?” He sat up on the ground, gazing up to the male as he blinked reluctant tears aside. “You’re no North Wind that’s for su-oomph!” Once more he was hit, a foot colliding with his ribs and winding him completely. The dark haired male bent down over him, and hissed his words though his teeth.

“I’d watch that mouth of yours Washington… your boyfriends aren’t here to protect you anymore... we’re in charge now and you’d do well to remember that.” He wanted to say something, wanted to snap at the male or lash out his leg, but with the pain in his ribs there was no way he could even bring himself to sit up. The two left the male on the floor of the locker room, and after a moment the young man pushed himself up and examined himself. There was a yellowing bruise beginning to form on his ribs, and his cheek was indeed already swollen but he took in a deep breath. He wasn’t going to let those bastards get to him.

***

York didn’t even try use skype that night, as according to his messily arranged facebook messages the Wi-Fi had gotten worse due to weather. Apparently half of his messages weren’t even sending through facebook, and those that did were a jumbled mess. In the end he gave up on even talking, turning in for an early night.

North however kept his promise, and at nine on the dot, the skype jingle echoed from his laptop. A pop up screen blocked Wash’s new wallpaper of a flush faced but exhilarated York on top of a mountain.

**_NorthWind is calling_ **

Excitedly, the younger scrambled for the laptop, needing desperately to see just one of his partners after the day he had just had. His cheek was swollen still and his ribs hurt if he laughed or breathed too hard. He just needed those kindly eyes and soft smile of his eldest boyfriend, but his heart sank when he answered to an empty bed.

“North?” He called out, vaguely able to hear chattering from elsewhere in the room on his monitor. “North?”

“One second!” North called out and Wash could hear some roughhousing from off screen. He found himself frowning, only too aware how hard it was for them to find time to have a proper chat. North stumbled onto the bed, clearly having been pushed and Wash made sure to twist his grimace into a smile once his boyfriend came into view.

“Hey-“

“One sec Wash.” He pushed himself off of the bed again, bickering with whoever was there and then Wash heard a door slam and lock. North was sitting back in front of the computer with a giddy smile. “Sorry, couldn’t get James out of the room, but I’m all yours now.” He looked so handsome with his glasses on, but Wash knew that meant he had been studying up until now.

“Are you tired?” North shrugged but smile softly.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re here.” Wash felt his cheeks warm at his boyfriend’s words and he wished he could be close to him now. He really could do with the comfort now. “I’ll be fine… the course work… it’s gotten stressful but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Wash believed him, but there was no missing the exhaustion in his voice, something told the younger this wouldn’t be a long conversation. 

“I wish I could be there to help you relax.” Wash attempted to be cute, earning a chuckle from the elder.

“Mmmm I wish you were here too… so… did you have fun last night?” North’s smile turned wicked and Wash felt his cheeks grow warmer.

“Norrtthhh…” His boyfriend’s grin grew wider.

“C’mon… let me see it.” The younger bit his lip, gazing to the bedside table where it was hidden. The toy really had felt wonderful… 

“A-alright.” He could hear the clap of hands from North as he left the laptop aside to search for it. He turned on his lap and moved some stuff out of the side to uncover his newest companion. 

“Maybe I can convince you to use it for me.” The blonde chuckled as he sat back in front of the computer.

“I highly doubt… What’s wrong?” North’s expression had completely changed, brow furrowed in concern and mouth opened.

“What happened to your face?” With the lamp on, the mark on his cheek was much more apparent and Wash’s eyes widened when he realised he hadn’t told the elder. He opened his mouth, ready to explain about the new guys, but he found himself hesitating.

North had enough on his plate without having to worry about Wash. Between football and studying, he was swamped and Wash didn’t want to add any unwarranted stress.

“I fell over some equipment earlier, it was nothing but it was fucking embarrassing in front of the squad.” He hoped he was convincing but he didn’t have much time to judge as someone was knocking on North’s bedroom door, distracting him.

“North, I really need your help with these notes, please.” The university student frowned, glaring to the door.

“I’m kind of busy.”

“North this exam is tomorrow, please!” Wash could see the distressed look on the elders face as he turned back to him.

“Just a sec.” He promised, moving away. Their discussion was quiet but Wash could clearly hear North telling his roommate to go away. The guilt in his voice was evident but once more the door was closed and locked and North returned. “Where were we?”

“You should help him.” Wash hoped he didn’t sound as disheartened as he felt while he placed the vibrator aside. He could see the disappointment but he tried to smile it off. “I’m tired anyway… I’d be no fun. Just… go help your friend and we’ll pick this up next time. It’ll give you something to look forward to.” He really hoped his smile was more genuine than it felt, but it seemed to work as North sighed and gave in.

“Okay… I’m sorry just… this exam is tomorrow and I probably should study more too… I love you.”

“I love you more, now go. If you pass this exam I’ll perform for you.” A bright smile escaped the man he loved and North chuckled.

“Well that’s motivation. I’ll talk to you soon!” Wash blew a kiss and the moment his camera turned off, his face fell. He didn’t feel entirely comfortable that he had lied to North, and honestly that guilt was probably one of the reasons he wanted to end the call earlier. Still, it was nothing to be concerned about. He wasn’t going to let those jackasses get away with it again anyway.

***

“Makeup?” Cecil examined his fist with a wrinkled nose, rubbing the foundation off of his hands. “You gays are such girls.” Washington struggled to open up one eye, it wasn’t swollen, at least not yet but it throbbed and the pain spread along his face. It was a nice companion for the aching in the back of his head from where it had collided with the brick wall.

“Look, he’s finally learning to shut that mouth of his.” Ephron said somewhere above him, but he couldn’t focus, he was beginning to get dizzy and the idea of moving, let alone standing, made him want to vomit. A hand gripped onto his hair, forcing him to look up and the young male let out a hiss of pain. “I don’t know how many times you near to hear us say this David… we’re sick… of your god damn face at our games... and definitely in our locker rooms.”

“Yeah, don’t need some homo fuckboy looking at us in the showers.”

 _”Don’t worry I only fancy real men.”_ Wash wanted to respond. He had so much he wished to say to them, but if the last few weeks had taught him anything, opening his mouth just led to more problems. Sure enough, his lack of a response meant that the hand just let go of him instead of slamming him back against the bricks once more. He allowed himself to fall back, not trying to move and thankfully it seemed his tormenters had gotten bored.

There were no parting words from the two this time as they left him. Wash didn’t move until they were out of his sight, and even then all he could bring himself to do was pull his knees to his chest and bury his face against his knees, tears flowing along his cheeks.

How did he get here?

He had never been happier than he was in LCHS, with North and York by his side he had felt invincible and after being reassured that distance wouldn’t change anything, he still felt powerful even when they weren’t around.

The last few weeks seemed to change that however, ever since Ephron and Cecil turned their attention on him. They had even seemed to lay off Tucker and Butch in favour of _the gay one_. At first Wash had refused to take their shit laying down, he fought back, even attempted to shove Cecil against a mirror but that, just like every other attempt to stand his ground, ended in aching ribs and another bruise to add to the collection.

He had gotten pretty nifty with using foundation, having looked through enough tutorials online to learn how to hide his blemishes without looking like he was caked. He had gotten good enough, to the point where North wouldn’t even notice anything during their skype calls. Wash would smile and lie about how school was great while internally he wanted to start crying and beg North to come down to see him. He never did however. Just because he needed some comfort didn’t mean that North’s studies should suffer. This was his future, and Washington wasn’t going to add to the stress and worry.

Perhaps he could have told York, but even if he wanted to, the brunette had gotten near impossible to get in contact with. It had been three weeks since Wash had last heard from his second boyfriend, and he was almost certain that it was the same length of time for North. Travelling from Europe to Egypt, followed by the rest of Africa meant York had the furthest thing from a stable internet connection, but Wash still would have liked an email, or a letter, just anything.

Instead he had to put up with hiding things from one boyfriend while not even being sure if the other was okay. It killed him, and the longer it went on, the harder it was to hide.

“Wash?”

“Huh?” The younger blinked a few times, momentarily forgetting where he was. The pain in his chest made it easy to think he was still curled up against the wall of the locker rooms. He looked back to the laptop where North was located. He had circles under his eyes and was surrounded by books.

“Are you okay?” North had so much to be worried about, with classwork piling up on him, and if Wash remembered there had been some falling out between some of his roommates, yet here he was concerned about the high schooler. Wash forced a smile, hoping it felt more genuine than it felt. He also hoped that the crappy pixilated image hid the gash on his lip well enough.

“I’m fine, I’m just… I’m tired.”

“Oh…” North sounded disappointed and Wash watched him fight with himself. “If you need to go to bed…”

“Yeah… I probably should.” He had a suspicion that North expected him to put up a little more of a struggle, but he hadn’t been feeling the best hiding things from the elder, so perhaps the best option was indeed just to go asleep. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Night Wash… I love you.” North’s voice wafted from the speakers, both helping and hindering the younger man who could only manage a nod before he closed the laptop down. Immediately he wanted to open it up and apologise for being so distant, he wasn’t a fool, he was fully aware how he was acting was stupid but he couldn’t help himself. The boys had promised him that nothing would change, but they couldn’t have been more wrong seeing as how everything had.

He wasn’t even sure where in the world York was, and he was pretty sure North’s studies were probably suffering because of him. They didn’t even see each other all that much, North had come down twice in the months since leaving for college and despite how the younger said he would come up to UT and visit, Wash hadn’t even seen his apartment or met his roommates.

He was losing his boyfriends and it was his own fault.

***

“This is your own fault you know.” Wash was amazed he didn’t spit up blood considering how hard his head had connected with the tiles. He couldn’t even open one eye and had no idea how some foundation was going to cover that. A foot connected with his jaw again and finally, after weeks of being complacent and trying to cower away, he spoke.

“Please stop…”

“Please stop?” Maybe it was Cecil, or maybe it was Ephron but someone snickered. He could hardly see out of his eyes, considering the other was filled with tears. “He finally speaks and it’s just ‘please stop’.” Someone grabbed his collar, pulling him up to his feet and shoving him against the locker. He winced, saying nothing. Once upon a time he would have snapped, pushed back or at least spat at his attacker, but with every punch, every utterance of the word “faggot,” his spirit became more and more broken. “Pretty sure your sick boyfriends have put you through worse than this.”

Knuckles connected with his stomach, just under his damaged ribs and winded him, a foot kicked his ankle, causing his legs to buckle so he almost fell again only for the hand grabbing onto him. They were no longer being careful, no longer having to make sure any bruises weren’t visible because by now Wash was broken. He wasn’t going to tell anyone the truth, and they felt invincible with that power.

When they finally left, he was a mess with blood pumping from his nose and tears blurring his vision. His gums felt tender, causing a sinking feeling in his stomach at the thoughts of a tooth falling out. Still that was the least of his concerns. He managed to push himself to his feet and rubbed his uninjured eye with his hand, brushing away the tears so he could see.

Footsteps echoed in the room and he looked up, eyes connecting with a fuzzy picture of Ezekiel. There was no way he could miss the bulking bald male. Zeke had been in North’s class, but for whatever reason he ended up repeating his final year of high school. He was quiet, and said very little, if anything at all. He used to pal around with North last year, Wash had even thought of them as friends, but he tore his eyes from the male and went to his locker without a word. Wash’s heart sank as he hobbled to the sink to wash the blood off.

Just like everything else, even his friends had changed. Zeke wouldn’t have exactly been the closest with the new transfers, but Wash had seen him hanging around them. They gave him another lame nickname, The Meta, they didn’t care that his old team called him Maine. He was like an entirely different person now, but Wash couldn’t bring himself to care too deeply, he had enough on his plate, and he still had a few good friends on the cheer squad.

***

“What? Wash no you can’t do this, the game’s next week.” Carolina sounded more angry than saddened at the news, and her frown did not match the teams concerned looks. “Is this because of some black eye? Don’t be embarrassed, Kai can have you looking better in…”

“It’s not the eye Carolina.” Wash admitted in defeat, a sigh escaping him. Connie threw him a sympathetic look, but he could see she was heartbroken. “I’m quitting… like for good… this just isn’t working out for me anymore.”

“David.” Butch moved forward, touching his arm which caused the younger to flinch. His thick brows furrowed in concern. “What’s going on? We’re your friends.”

“I’m fine.” He lied, but he could feel the pained feeling in his stomach turn to sickened nerves. “Wait… you guys will still be my friends even if I leave, right?” One or two shrugged, considering they didn’t really know Wash all too well, but Butch nodded while Connie hugged him from the side.

“I suppose you’re not the WORST.” Tucker tried to seem aloof, but it was clear he valued Wash’s friendship.

“Uhh you’re okay…” Kai agreed from behind him. Carolina just stared to him, annoyance turning to concern.

“I know I’m hard on everyone but it’s just because I believe it he team… you’re not…” David smiled lightly, still keeping Connie by his side as he just needed the comfort.

“’Lina it’s nothing about the team, it’s nothing about you, I just… it’s just what’s right for me right now… I’m sorry I’m letting you down.” He was, there was no point in lying about it. Wash’s gymnastic skills were far superior to any of the guys, but there was no changing his mind so Carolina’s shoulders fell.

“You’ll still support us this weekend from the bleachers, right?” She tried to smile and he felt his stomach sink. He had intended to stay as far away from the game as possible.

“Right…” He lied, taking a step back from Connie’s grasp. “I should let you guys get back to practices… I’ll wash my uniform before I give it back, alright?” Carolina nodded, Connie looked like she wanted to follow him and the rest of the team stood around with disappointed looks as he left. It wasn’t going to be the same without him.

Wash left the field in the most convoluted way, making sure not to stray anywhere near the locker rooms. The team wasn’t scheduled for practice today, but he didn’t want to chance it. He walked home to an empty house. This time his parents were in Kyoto, on a business trip that he probably would have gone along with were his heart in the right place. He was such a fool, even when he had an opportunity to run away, he failed to take it. His spirit was irrevocably crushed by now.

He considered stopping by York’s old place, his boyfriends mother was suffering with the absence of her son, as she hated to be alone. In the beginning Wash tried to make a point to visit her, and he knew North still spoke to her regularly. Still he didn’t want questions about his swollen eye. It was clearly as bad as it felt, because he caught the odd passer by gazing to his face.

He got home after twenty or so minutes and popped on a pizza. He didn’t even open his laptop, let alone carry it around with him as he waited for some kind of message or call. Instead he grabbed an old blanket from the hot press, wrapped it around himself and watched reruns of Say Yes to the Dress on Lifestyle. It wasn’t the same without York here and his hilarious commentary, but it was as close to the old days as he was getting.

_Buzz buzz… buzz buzz… buzz buzz…_

With a sigh, Wash stretched out and picked up his cell phone off the sitting room table. He flipped open the case and bit his lip at the candid photo of North that filled his screen. A part of him wanted to hang up, but he could never bring himself to do that to his boyfriend, so he answered the facetime call. For a moment the image lagged, but then North’s grinning face filled the screen.

“Wash!” He cried out happily. “I did it! I got the A!” Wash’s face hurt a little with his smile, but at the very least it was genuine.

“I knew you could do it.” He wanted to be supportive, he wanted to show him he believed in him but even Wash could hear the lack of heart in his voice. North was too deliriously happy with the result of his hard work to notice however.

“I know you did, it’s because of that I think I did so well… and… if I recall correctly, you promised me a little show if I did well.” North’s grin was wicked, but Wash’s hesitance was so noticeable that even North saw it. “Not now! Not now, I gotta go help James anyway, he failed just… will you be online later? I miss you…” His words were so warm and comforting, and Wash felt himself tear up slightly but he managed to hold them back.

“I miss you too… I’ll see…” He got to see the beautiful smile he loved so much once more and North nodded happily.

“Perfect! I should go, I just wanted to share that with you first. I’ll email York but…” Silence lingered between them for a while and Wash sighed.

“You haven’t heard from him?” Slowly, the blonde university student shook his head.

“I’m sure he’s okay.”

“Yeah… me too…” He had enough going on without something happening to York too. A knocking could be heard on North’s door and Wash new what that meant. “It’s okay… I’ll see you later, alright?”

“Thanks babe, I love you.” Then Wash was left alone, his stomach sank and his eyes teary. He took a deep breath, chest hurting as he did so and suddenly the tears flowed. Unable to help himself he curled up on the couch and just cried, so full of worry for York, and more than a little distressed that North hadn’t even noticed his eye was protruded and bruised. His boyfriend had just smiled and boasted, oblivious even when Wash didn’t have the luxury to hide the blemishes.

In all the months that had passed since they said goodbye to York in the airport, this was honestly the loneliest he’d felt. 

***

“I kind of just want to be alone.” Connie felt her shoulders fall as she gazed towards her best friend, heart sinking as Wash stopped her from getting into his apartment by standing at the door. He looked like he hadn’t slept properly in days and she was willing to bet the clothes he had on were ones he had been wearing for far too long. His hair was damp and plastered against his forehead. He was exceptionally pale but at least his eye had reduced considerably in swelling.

“Wash please.” She practically pleaded. “I haven’t seen you in days, you’re just letting them win by…”

“This isn’t a game Connie.” The male slipped inside the apartment, allowing the tiny brunette to follow him. “I’m just… I’m fine, I just don’t feel like school… happy?” He could tell by her expression that she wasn’t, and he wished she was as clueless as North.

“And the longer you keep yourself cooped up in here, the less you’ll feel like it. I’m not asking you to come back to the squad, just come to the game. I convinced Emiline’s to have a party so it’ll be like old times.” She wanted so much to see him smile but apparently a grimace was as close as she was getting. Connie sighed and moved to his side, wrapping her slender arms around him. “This isn’t healthy for you to hide away… we all miss you.”

“I’ve been hearing that a lot lately.” He sighed and ran his hand over his brow, wincing a little at the feeling of his fingers bruising over his bruised eye. 

“You’ve been hearing it so much because you’re pulling away from everyone. Did you know North text me yesterday? Are you ignoring his calls?” A flash of guilt in his eyes and the lack of an answer was all she needed. “Wash I know this is tough but…”

“But going to the big game is going to make everything better?” He couldn’t even bring himself to fake enthusiasm as he moved away and collapsed down on the couch, legs resting up on the coffee table. “This isn’t some movie Connie, I’m fine here.” The springs on the couch bounced slightly as Connie sat beside him, she propped her own legs up on the table, making a point to rest one of hers over his, linking them a little. He felt her head rest on his shoulder and heard her let out a soft sigh.

“How long has it been since we hung out?” Her hand slipped around his bicep and she wrapped her arms around it, keeping him close. “I want to hang out more… I miss my best friend…” She hated this, hated how those two bastards in school had taken him away from her. Closing her eyes, Connie allowed herself to relax by Wash’s side, but it didn’t last long as he shrugged her off.

“You should go, you know how much Carolina hates you being late.” There was no hiding the pain in her eyes but Connie knew when she was defeated. Gently she kissed Wash’s cheek and pulled herself away, fixing her skirt when she stood.

“Wish me luck, Ioan… his grip isn’t as steady as yours so… here’s hoping I won’t break a leg.” She tried to laugh but it was weak and pitiful. Wash said no more as she left, closing the apartment door behind her. She had said what she had to say, and a part of her hoped that something had resonated with the other teen. She really missed her best friend.

***

“YOU CAME! YOU REALLY CAME!” Connie practically bounced along the astroturf as she rushed into Wash’s arms. Her hand flung around his neck as she hopped into his arms and let out a delighted squeak. She had no idea what it was she had said, or even if it was something she said, but to see David actually out of his apartment, wearing fresh clothes was more than she could have hoped for. She noted the faint foundation he used over his eye but she made no comment, after all she was the only one who knew there was anything to even notice. “You’re here! You’re out!”

“Now let’s all scream and shout!” Wash managed to joke, earning a laugh from his best friend as he lowered her to her feet. Her arms unwound from around his neck and she grinned up to him before gently shoving his shoulder. 

“You’ll never escape us Washington. You’re a cheerleader now and forever.” His lip was curled upwards and he let out a soft chuckle. In the distance Tucker waved to him while Carolina yelled at the distracted male to get their equipment together.

“I’m glad you guys were okay.” He had been paying attention all game, trying to see how they had adjusted without him. He really hadn’t given them much notice, so to see them not only cope, but to perform so well was really great. Some of the more complicated lifts were left out, but they were still much more entertaining than the team playing. Although the Mercenaries had won the match, there was a distinct lack of a buzz in the crowd as they filtered off the bleachers.

“You’re coming to Emiline’s, right?” Connie slipped her hands into his, linking their fingers as she gave him a smile. “C’mon you should, it’ll be like old times?”

“Old times as in where you’d follow South everywhere and I’d disappear into North’s room all right?” He cracked a smile as she rolled her eyes.

“You’ll have fun, everyone’s going to be there.” The teams finally began to filter off the field, making their way to the locker rooms and Wash almost winced at just the sight of the two approaching.

“Everyone?” Cecil and Ephron separated themselves from their team and the moment it became apparent that they were walking his way, Wash backed away and turned around.

“Washington! There’s no need to be so rude.” He ignored them, just wanting to get away but suddenly he heard Connie.

“Hey.”

“What are you doing hanging out with a fucktard like him?” Ephron laughed, his hand gripping onto her arm tightly. “You deserve a real man Con-“

“Don’t you dare fucking touch her!” Wash finally spoke up once more, darting back and gripping the taller male’s wrist so tightly that he had no choice but to let go. Connie darted forward, finding herself behind a furious Wash. “I don’t give a fuck what you do to me, just don’t you dare hu-argh!” Cecil’s thick fingers wound around his own arm, tightening to the point where his grip weakened enough for Ephron to pull away.

“How dare you lay a hand on him, you fuck!” Cecil hissed, jerking him away, his grip was tightening and Wash’s mouth opened up in a silent gasp of pain. They weren’t even hidden this time, people were still surrounding them, but no one cared, no one came to stop them…

“Do we have a problem here guys?” From behind a low voice sent shivers through the ex-cheerleaders spine. The hand around his wrist let go and both his bullies looked over his shoulder to the imposing figure.

“No sir… we’re just leaving.” Ephron made sure to give Wash a glare before they turned their back on Wash, Connie and the intruder, and they left. Wash was almost too afraid to turn around.

“Footballers just can’t resist you, can they?” His eyes filled with tears and he spun around to see North. He stood just out of arms reach in his favourite jeans and a perfectly fitting, orange and white varsity jacket. His cheeks were pink from the cool evening air and he had that smile on his lips that Wash had only seen on a computer for weeks and weeks. Strong arms reached out, inviting him over and in that moment all those months of loneliness and agitation evaporated and Wash dashed into his lovers arms.

He hated the way his shoulders bounced as he tried to hold in the tears, he couldn’t stand the way his eyes and nose watered with pure emotion as he buried his face against the older blonde’s chest, arms tight around him.

“It’s you, you’re here…” He was practically sobbing, it couldn’t have been less attractive but not in North’s eyes. The elder immediately cupped the boy’s cheeks and tilted his head up. Leaning down, he kissed his lips, loving how Wash tasted just like his memories, with the unfortunate addition of salty tears.

“I’m here…” He reassured him mid kiss as the younger just clung to him and kissed back. He smiled against North’s lips, not a small and pained one, but a toothy grin, filled with happiness.

“I missed you.” He whispered, burying his face against his neck and smiling against the flesh there. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you more.” Connie gave them a sweet smile but backed away, feeling like they probably needed a little space. North flashed her a thankful smile, but didn’t dare budge. One arm remained tight around Wash’s body, while his free hand moved into his hair, stroking lovingly. He rested his chin against the blonde’s hair but Wash tilted his head once more to capture those lips, it was like he thought if he stopped kissing him, he’d leave.

North’s lips were so warm and reassuring, they cast away all doubt he had about what their relationship meant anymore and just filled him with a happiness he hadn’t felt in so long.

“It’s okay.” North managed to pull back for a breath and to reassure him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Sorry.” A flushed Wash gushed, before he rubbed away the stupid tears that clung to his lashes. His heart skipped a beat when he felt North’s feather soft kisses against his eyelid.

“You’re beautiful.” North admired him, gently bumping his nose against the youngers. “I love being able to touch you.”

“North…” His cheeks were growing warmer, but he didn’t tell him to stop, it felt like North’s words were healing months’ worth of doubt.

“Please keep saying my name.” North whispered, cupping his cheek and pressing his forehead to the youngers. “I missed that… I missed hearing it in person. It sounds so much better coming from you.” North’s hand snuck around his back, lower down and reluctantly Wash stopped him.

“North, we’re on the field.” He whispered, reminding his partner where they stood. People were filtering out, and not many were paying them any heed but he didn’t care, he couldn’t risk anything right here. North couldn’t help his chuckle as his eyes flickered shut.

“I’m sorry I just… I don’t know how to resist touching you after all this time.” Both his hands cupped Wash’s face, thumb gently stroking his cheek and the younger leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and relaxing. At least he managed it until North’s thumb brushed against his cheekbone. A pained hiss escaped the younger and North froze. “Wash?”

“I-I’m fine. Kiss me!” He tried to recover, moving in but North’s hands stopped him.

“Wash?” He repeated, eyes scanning his features. Behind any joy, or pleasure the boy felt, North could clearly see something akin to fear and his thumb continued the calming movements against his soft, but tender cheek. “Please… what’s going on?” Unpredictably, the younger stood back, slipping from North’s grip. He opened his mouth to reason that he was fine, but all it took was an unexpected step forward and North’s outstretched hands, and he flinched. That was all he needed. North’s expression turned to one of confusion and pain as he slowed his movement. Wash didn’t pull away, having no idea why he did that just now. 

“I-I’m fine… really I am.” The watering eyes and slight trembling of his hands proved otherwise. As North slowly took Wash’s hands in his own, he didn’t pull back, still feeling guilty for his reaction. “I swear…”

“Don’t… don’t do this…” North pleaded, able to read Wash so much better here than on a computer screen. The young man chewed on his bottom lip and glanced to the side, encouraging North to lean closer. “Wash…”

“Don’t pretend to care now when you didn’t before.” The moment he said it, he regretted it and blinking only caused the teardrops to roll along his freckled cheeks. North’s stomach twisted and he frowned in confusion. His hands let go of Wash’s hands and once more were cupping his cheeks. His touch was so gentle, like butterfly wings so as not to startle the young man.

“Wash I… I’m sorry… I don’t know what I did but I…”

“No I’m sorry I… I’m fine I promise.” The younger reached up his hands, trying to pull North’s grip from his face, but the moment he raised his hands, his sleeve sipped along his forearm, revealing one or two bruises along his arm. Wash got his wish, and North’s hands fell from his face, but instead they gently took his arm. Wash’s stomach sank when he realised the bruises were on display. “Oh that’s nothing it was erm… it was a…”

“Who did this?” North’s tone was dark, but his voice still quivered. He was staring to the almost perfect handprint that seemed to linger around the young males arm. He held onto him so softly, like he was a flower and soon those lips were pressing against the blemishes on his arm. 

“N-no one… it’s nothing.” Wash tried to reason, even though he was in no way fooling North like this. North sighed and leaned in once more, kissing him softly and reassuringly. “North I…”

“Who hurt you?” The younger tensed as distinct laughter rose above the chatter of the disappearing crowd. North gazed over his shoulder, watching as a small group of students left the locker room. Maine walked ahead of the group, but the students behind him North didn’t recognise, excect for two of them. His blood ran cold as he realised that those boys who he had though had been innocently roughhousing, had been doing anything but.

“North please… please don’t!” He darted forward and tried to bring North back. “Please don’t, they’re not worth it. North no… they’re minors you can’t, you’ll get in trouble, I won’t let you.” His grip on the male was pathetic and North would have been easily able to shrug him off. Instead he calmly pried the young males grip away and walked over to the new team. His back was ridged and he had a calm smile on his face that was scarier than any glower. 

“Hey you.” Ephron turned around to see the blonde and he frowned in confusion, wondering what the older student wanted to do with him. He had a smile on his face, and looked friendly enough, so the quarterback stopped, as did his crew. “You’re the quarterback, right?” Hesitantly, Ephron nodded.

“Yeah… Long.” He extended out a hand and the blonde took it, still smiling.

“Long, huh? Well Long… you see that beauty over there?” The small group all turned their heads to see a petrified looking Washington watching by the bleachers. Ephron frowned, trying to pull away, but the grip was deathly, and the strangers smile remained. “Answer me… do you see him?”

“Yeah I do… let go of me man.” His eyes widened as the handshake became even tighter. North stood closer, a dangerous glint in his eye. To anyone from a distance he just looked like he was congratulating the young male, but his surrounding friends knew better but none of them could act on it.

“Good, alright, cause I’m going to fill you in on a little secret. That image of perfection is mine...and I think it’s time you learn what that means.” He cleared his throat, maintaining his rather husky, but threatening demeanour. “Firstly… it means I do _not_ take kindly to anyone else putting their filthy hands on him. Secondly… I mean c’mon…” Again North looked over his shoulder to his anxious boyfriend. “Look at him! Who can resist that? Cause I sure as hell can’t. I couldn’t even last a day of school being close enough to touch him, which means I’m well acquainted with where the cameras are, and more importantly, where they’re not.” He would be lying if he said he wasn’t immensely satisfied by the paling cheeks of the teenage boy in his vice grip. “Now I want you to remember those two things… I’m not going to tell you to keep your hands off of him because I know neither of you are that fucking stupid to even try. I just want you to keep in mind that the moment you’re alone, the moment you are vulnerable, I’m there… you’ve a target on your back…”

The small group were all rooted to the spot with horrified expressions and suddenly Ephron and Cecil’s friends stood back, letting those responsible take all the blame. North’s grin just grew more toothy and threatening.

“I’d keep an eye out boys… anyway great game!” He let go of his hand and walked back to a nervous looking Wash who immediately wondered what his boyfriend had said to the males on the grass. They stood around with wide eyes and trembling lips, staring after North. As soon as he reached Wash’s side, the elder wound his arm around him. His hand rested on the boy’s hip almost possessively and he pulled him close, kissing his lips. Both were fully aware of the team witnessing the embrace but North didn’t give Wash an opportunity to care as he kissed him. The kisses were like York’s, almost rough with just enough teeth to earn a whimper from the younger. When North pulled back, Wash staggered forward, trying to prolong the embrace.

His dazed eyes opened and he realised that North was holding onto his hand, indicating his head towards the exit.

“C’mon… I’ve been apart from you for so long, I don’t want to waste any more time on these freaks.” Wash looked tired, and unsure of everything that was going on, but his smile was genuine as he held onto North’s hand and wandered away from the field. He stayed close to North’s side, listening to him talk while he marvelled at the fact that his boyfriend was really back and really by his side.

He made a point to lace their fingers together, smiling happily as he gazed to his partner who chattered away.

“I’m sorry I missed the game.” North said at some point, followed by a long sigh. “I’m sorry… that I missed so much more than that.” The younger felt his heart tighten in his chest as he stopped by the schools entrance.

“North it’s fine… I hid it from you…” He reasoned but North was having none of it. He let go of Wash’s hand and stood in front of him. The younger boy looked so young and the more he gazed the more he realised was wrong. Wash was paler than usual, there was a redness around one of his eyes and he was willing to bet that the bruises covered more than just his arm.

“No… don’t try dismiss this... I’m sorry…” North unzipped his jacket and in one swift motion wrapped it around Wash, securing it around him. He leaned close and kissed his forehead, eyes flickering closed. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here…”

“Don’t worry, I know how you feel.” North frowned, pulling back and gazing to a confused looking Wash. The younger opened his mouth to question his boyfriend when suddenly whoever had spoken had more to say. “C’mon, don’t I get a hug?” Wash stumbled, holding onto North as he turned to see a brunette standing by the schools gateway.

York was almost unrecognisable, with sun kissed skin and hair that had grown just a little too long over his travels. A new piercing glistened from his ear and despite his long sleeved t-shirt, Wash could see the hint of a tattoo on his wrist. Every new detail was processed immediately and after taking in the differences, Wash just stared in amazement towards the elder.

Still it was North who reacted first. Arms slipped from holding onto the jacket around Wash and he stood forward. York didn’t move from his spot, just smiled towards his boyfriend whom he hadn’t seen in months. North was practically toe to toe with York and his grey eyes scanned the bright eyes and toothy grin he missed so much.

“Hi…” He couldn’t stop his own broad smile as York chuckled.

“Hi…” Large hands cupped his cheeks and suddenly York felt himself being pulled close. North’s kiss was far from gentle, his lips moulded perfectly against York as one hand slipped through his hair and made sure to hold him as close as possible. Once it became apparent that the younger needed to breathe, North let go and took in a deep breath of his own. “You’re home…”

“You’re home?” A confused Wash echoed from a couple of yards away. He was frowning, gazing to the young man as if he didn’t believe he could be here. What was the likeliness that he really was standing here before him? York stretched an arm out, inviting him close and the younger felt his chest swell as he darted forward. He didn’t have far to run, but he didn’t care as he almost knocked over York with the force of his hug.

“I’m home…” The elder whispered, burying his face against the blonde’ hair. He kissed the crown of his head, eyes flickering closed as he tightened his grip around the younger male, keeping him close to his chest. Wash didn’t care that York’s death grip hurt his ribs, or how his eyes stung with the constant source of tears. York was home, he was in his arms, nothing could ruin this.

“C’mere, I haven’t felt these lips in months.” The elder whispered, finger hooking beneath the younger’s chin and tilting his head up. Wash’s eyes flickered shut as he allowed York to kiss him and arms wound around his boyfriends neck. North watched from the side, chest tightening as he realised this was real, the two men he loved were really here. Wash pulled back from the kiss with a dopy grin and trembling hands that continued to shake as he cupped the brunette’s cheeks, just as North had done some moments ago.

“I’m so happy you…”

“Wash! Your face!” York’s expression fell as he gently reached out and touched the younger’s cheek bone watching him flinch. “What happened?” Wash predictably tried to avoid the question, pulling back just a little but York stepped forward, making sure he couldn’t pull away like he always did when something was wrong. “Wash, what’s wrong?” Loud laughter and chatter seemed to rise from a few feet away and a group emerged towards the school gates.

The moment they came into view, the laughing died down. A number of the males in the group glared to the threesome and York was ashamed to say that he knew none of them. Still, the way Wash stood back, almost hiding behind York revealed as much as a direct answer. The brunette shared a look with an angered North, and after some moments of silent communication between the two, York just nodded.

It was clear that the group of players didn’t want to walk out passed the three. They lingered far away, Ephron and Cecil too afraid that the lack of camera’s out passed the gates would work against them.

“York.” The traveller glanced down to his youngest boyfriend who was holding onto his arm. “Why don’t… why don’t we just go back to mine? This isn’t that big of a deal.” Gentle fingertips brushed against his uninjured cheek and the shameless York leaned down, pressing his lips to Wash’s. It was so much gentler than the blonde’s memory of his old kisses, soft and loving even, but it still earned some glares from the footballers.

“That sounds perfect… let me just take care of something first.” Wash tried to tell them how North put them in their place, asking York to just come back so they could spend some time with him after months apart. He wanted that, but first of all he had business to take care of. He walked towards the group of footballers, and suddenly a few of them dispersed, leaving only two. One was tall with skin more tanned that North’s and his hair was black. The other was smaller, frumpier with a flattened nose and haphazard freckles that didn’t look nearly as adorable on him as they did York’s boyfriend.

“So… which of you guys is the one I need to talk to about leaving my boyfriend alone?” Ephron scoffed, unable to believe that the twerp had been telling the truth that he had two boyfriends. His throaty chuckle earned a cocked eyebrow, and a threatening look from the stranger.

“Don’t even think about it man.” He tried to threaten the elder male, before he pointed towards one of the many security cameras trained on the entrance of the school grounds. “Cameras… they’re everywhere.” York glanced to where the nameless kid was pointing and he nodded, seeing one camera, then a second and a third. He could be certain that there were more, and at least two were pointing towards him right now.

“So they are.” He mused, turning back to the smug face of the boy in front of him. Cecil let out a roar when suddenly the brunette’s fist connected with his friend’s face, the taller slamming into the ground at the force of the hit. The smaller male tried to dart off, but fingers wound into the fabric of his collar, pulling him close as he let out a choked cry.

Wash wanted to yell out for his boyfriend to stop as he watched York shove Cecil to the ground. He practically straddled the kid, fist connecting with his gut his face, anywhere he could cause paint. The younger male begged for him to stop and Wash knew the humane thing would be to call his boyfriend off.

But he didn’t.

He just watched, thinking of the countless times those two had corned him, waited until everyone else had left and made him feel more alone and unsafe than he ever had before. North’s hand rested on his back and he turned to look at his boyfriend.

“Should we call him off?” North questioned, leaving the decision to the tense male in his grasp.

“You can…” He muttered, moving away and leaving the grounds so he wouldn’t have to witness the sight anymore. North wandered over to where York was wailing on the both of them, having definitely broken Ephron’s nose. Their friends had long abandoned them, the school grounds were practically deserted, and no one was coming to the aid of the two males. He rested a hand on York’s back, causing him to stop and look up.

“I think someone else needs us more.” Ephron managed to stagger to his feet and attempted to run, but he bumped directly into North who moved so he was in the youngers way.

“G-get away from me.” He staggered back, the blood from his nose was filling his mouth as he gazed from North to his boyfriend. The tall male tensed when North stretched out, the elder gently brushing some dust from his shoulder in a condescending manner.

“Be glad it’s York who got to you first… because you wouldn’t be able to walk if I got my hands on you.” The dangerous glint in his eye caused Ephron’s stomach to drop. “If we hear that you so much as look Wash’s way… I will fucking end you.” Ephron didn’t nod, he didn’t say anything and instead darted around the elder and rushed off. Cecil managed to buck off the distracted York and chase after his friend, staggering. The two could have easily caught them, made them pay even more but instead North wrapped his arm around York’s shoulder and marched him towards the exit. “Well… this was an interesting welcome home.”

“Why’d you stop me?” York hissed, still seething with anger. He was stiff, and his stomach was sick with the thoughts that he hadn’t punished them enough for whatever they did to his boyfriend. Once they left the gate, they could see Wash standing on the edge of the road, arms around himself as he gazed to where the two men had staggered off.

“He’s why.” North whispered, feeling York slip from his grip. The brunette made his way over to his beloved partner and from behind he wrapped his arms around him. Wash momentarily tensed, but relaxed the moment he realised who it was. His eyes flickered closed and he rested his head back, taking in the scent of his lover.

“You shouldn’t have…”

“I wanted to.” York buried his face against the younger’s neck, closing his eyes and holding him close. He inhaled the aroma of the younger and let out a satisfied sigh. “I’m sorry...” Wash let out a soft chuckle.

“Why? That was kind of satisfying.” North laughed from the side as he approached his partners. York pulled back with a small smile and shook his head.

“That’s not why…” He waited until the two others turned to him, his expression sad but so thankful all at the same time. “I loved travelling… I loved seeing the world… but I’m sorry how that put distance between us… both literal and emotionally. I hardly saw you guys and if it’s going to be hard to find a place for me I understand, but I’m willing to try. I love you both and I’ll fight anyone to prove it.” The two males smiled at his words and Wash even let out a soft chuckle. North’s hand reached out, cupping his cheek and his thumb brushed over the soft flesh there.

“We don’t need you to fight anyone, we just need you to love us and that’s all.” Wash’s heart fluttered in his chest as he watched York smile.

“Done.” He whispered, leaning in and kissing North, before pulling back and pressing his lips to the younger males. Wash let out a sigh, fingers entwining with his partners before he pulled back.

“So… my house is free.” He suggested with a grin, earning an excited smile from the brunette and a pleasurable hum from the blonde. North took the youngest male’s free hand in his own, allowing the younger to lead the way. 

“Maybe I can see how acquainted you’ve gotten with my parting gift.”

“Oh he’s gotten _well_ acquainted! I have proof.”

“Good, then you’re going to love what I got you guys in Amsterdam!” The two prattled on, yammering away over Wash’s thoughts, laughing one moment and seductively whispering the next.

After months of heart ache and bruised ribs, accompanied by the most crippling loneliness that Wash had ever felt, things finally felt back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> SEE Y'ALL IN TWO WEEKS!!!!


End file.
